La fanfiction Afro-Sempai dont VOUS êtes le héros !
by keldiridium
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêvé d'incarner la grâce et la beauté d'Afro-Sempai ? Vous aimez partir dans des aventures loufoques au fil de mots mal écrits et de situations hautes perchées ? Cette fanfiction est faite pour vous ! Se basant sur sur les deux premier lives de Shikaru Games (surtout le premier en fait), cette histoire vous emmènera dans le monde fabuleux de la bataille magique !


**La fanfiction Afro-Sempai dont VOUS êtes le héros (Inspirée des lives de Shikaru-Games) .**

Enchantée de vous connaître, jeune guerrier ! Ici, vous suivrez une palpitante aventure inspirée des lives (du moins des deux premiers.. bon ok surtout du premi-) sur Yu-Gi-Oh ! Over The Nexus de nos maîtres à tous Shikaru Games. Si vous n'en étiez pas spectateur, il y aura de grandes chances qu'en lisant ce texte, votre jolie cervelle décide d'aller faire un petit tour en Alaska, laissant votre pauvre corps inerte et mort à l'intérieur. Vous voilà prévenu !

(Attention, comme l'auteure de cette fanfic n'est qu'une grosse débile qui ne connaît rien de l'univers de Yu-Gi Oh !, cette histoire se passera dans le fabuleux monde de la bataille magique. Hé hé...)

* * *

 **1.** Votre nom : Afro-sempai. Jeune joueur de bataille magique à la perruque afro rose bonbon, la peau mate, aux allures de cow-boy et au costume de Mickael Jackson, vous êtes une véritable allégorie de la classe : A votre vue, les jeunes filles sont en sueur, les garçons sous l'emprise d'une mystérieuse fièvre et même les chatons vous adulent. Votre but : Devenir le meilleur joueur de bataille magique et, si possible, conquérir le monde du showbiz avec l'aide de votre prestance infinie.

Un grand périple vous attend. Êtes-vous prêt à faire face à la jalousie de toute une Terre, à des combats titanesques, à des dilemmes tragiques et à choisir votre brosse à dents ?! Êtes-vous prêt à vous embarquer dans une aventure grandiose et absolument pas bien écrite ?!

 **Ouais, carrément ! Go au 3 !**

 **Euh... Nan, mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ?! J'me casse ! Go au 2 !**

* * *

 **2.** Félicitations ! Vous êtes MORT !

...Parce que vous vous attendiez à quoi ? J'vous l'avez bien dit, mon bon m'sieur, j'vous l'avez bien dit que ça serait nawak !

Pourquoi vous restez-là ? Bon, ben faites comme vous voulez hein... Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux de chien battu... Allez décidez-vous !

 **Si vous avez tout de même envie de tenter l'aventure, rendez-vous au 3 comme tout le monde !**

 **...Sinon, quittez cette fanfic !**

* * *

 **3.** Bienvenue dans le monde de la bataille magique ! Vous vous réveillez dans votre noble maisonnette, bien trop petite pour contenir votre gloire et votre skill. Vous ramassez sur la table avoisinant votre magnifique lit bleu foncé délavé aux senteurs d'automne votre deck invisible fétiche. Oui, un deck invisible. La badassitude de cet objet vous ravissant, vous affichez un délicat sourire sur votre visage, et par « délicat » je veux dire « quasiment absent ». C'est bien connu, les vrais stars ne sourient jamais vraiment à la caméra.

A peine vous êtes vous dirigé vers la porte qu'un vieil homme aigri vous agresse, un chapeau de cow-boy sur sa tête.

\- Bonjour jeune homme ! Je suis le Professeur Klaus. Bienvenu dans le fabuleux monde de la bataille magi-

Vous le bousculez et lui claquez la porte au nez suite à cette redoutable faute d'orthographe. Comment se fait-il que vous dormiez encore avec ce type ?! Il serait peut-être temps de penser au divorce...

Dehors, le temps est sec, la température atteint des sommets et les boulettes de poussières sont fréquentes. Vous levez les yeux au ciel pour atteindre votre quota journalier de bogossattitude, quand parvient jusqu'à vous une phrase, vous giflant les oreilles :

\- J'aime les shorts ! Ils me permettent de prendre l'air !

Un gamin sauvage apparaît, il vous attaque !

 **Que le combat commence ! Go au 5 !**

* * *

 **T'es sûr que tu vas bien petit ?! Viens avec moi au 7 !**

 **4.** Vous incantez le Dragon Géant de la Mortkitue. Celui-ci apparaît dans une gerbe de feux d'artifices et d'étoiles filantes. Ses écailles vert émeraude luisent à la lueur du soleil, ses deux bazookas éblouissent votre vue de leur éclat argenté. Vous attendez, déterminé et les jambes écartées, de voir la vie de votre adversaire se terminer. Puis, d'un coup, vous vous souvenez : Ce dragon ne peut en vérité agir qu'une fois décédé, emportant avec lui son ennemi dans la tombe. Nico vous sourit, et envoie une Ariel tranquillement détruire votre « monstre ». Son deck étant quasiment au complet, il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour vous exterminer vous aussi.

Vous vous retrouver à quatre pattes, molesté par un lapin rose, une carotte géante annonçant votre mort imminente et douloureuse, le goût de vos larmes salées en bouche. Ça vous apprendra à ne pas aimer les tomates !  
 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT !**

* * *

 **5.** Vous entendez une musique 8 bit résonner dans votre tête. Votre vision se brouille et fait apparaître une sorte de stade. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose ! Vous jetez votre deck par terre, et vous lancez dans l'arène !:

Afro-Sempai, à l'attaque !

C'est le tour de votre adversaire, vous devez attendre !

Le Gamin Enragé utilise Gros-Yeux.

La défense d'Afro-Sempai baisse !

C'est maintenant à votre tour de jouer ! Il faut agir !

Que doit faire Afro-sempai ?

 **Afro-Sempai utilise Rugissement ! Vite, au 16 !**

 **Afro-Sempai utilise Charge ! Direction le 11 !**

* * *

 **6.** Vous sortez les cartes de ce pauvre West sur le champ de bataille, sous le regard interrogateur de... West. Malheureusement pour vous, toutes sont des cartes défensives, totalement inutiles dans votre situation. Seule une vous intrigue, de la forme d'une couronne, arborant le dessin d'une porte argentée d'où s'échappent d'étranges fumées noires...

Vous la sélectionnez sans hésiter, quand l'objet libère une épaisse brume couleur ébène autour de vous, emprisonnant vos membres et bloquant quelques temps votre respiration. Votre vue se dissipe, tous vos sens se perdent... Est-ce vraiment ici que votre aventure se conclura ?

 **Allez au 20.**

* * *

 **7.** \- Gamin, calme toi ! Tu t'es fait mal ?

Vous tenez l'enfant par le bras alors que celui-ci était sur le point de chuter.

\- Désolé monsieur... C'est ma sœur, Nico, elle n'arrête pas de jouer au beach volley avec moi parce qu'elle dit que je ne suis bon qu'à ça ! En fait, monsieur, moi je m'appelle West !

\- Mais West, on ne joue pas au beach volley comme ça ! Surtout en plein désert...

L'air d'une chanson populaire japonaise interrompt vos paroles quand une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns accourt vers vous.

\- Oh non, monsieur, aidez-moi ! Je ne veux plus jouer avec elle !

\- Eh ben p'tête que toi tu veux plus jouer l'morveux, mais moi j'peux pas m'faire une partie sans ballon ! Eh, vous, le pédophile : Relâchez mon petit frère avant que je vous défonce avec mon deck Jeune et Jolie ! (sponsorisé par Garnier).

Vous sortez votre deck invisible de votre afro rose et déchaînez vos cartes à la tronche de la demoiselle... ou plutôt le contraire. L'adolescente se débrouille bien, tellement bien qu'en très peu de secondes, vous vous retrouvez avec un deck presque vide. A l'intérieur, un dragon de la Mortkitue que vous avez pensé à conserver tout le long du combat. Vous fouillez dans votre manteau au petit bonheur la chance, et vous trouvez trois tomates, autrefois cachées dans les méandres du vêtement. De toute façon, vous n'avez que très peu de chances de vous en sortir, autant tout balancer !

 **Grand Dragon de la Morkitue ! A toi de jouer ! Allons ensemble au 4 ! (en plus les tomates c'est dégueulasse...)**

 **Gé 3 tomat, jen fé koia ? Si c'est comme ça j'me tire au 8 !**

* * *

 **8.** Vous brandissez les fruits et les jetez au visage de votre ennemie ! Celle-ci tousse, pleure, et commence à convulser, chose certainement due à une allergie aux tomates non diagnostiquée. La jeune fille n'est pas morte, mais seulement endormie. La vue de son corps tout à votre disposition vous donne des idées, vous faisant oublier la présence de son petit frère... Après tout, n'étiez-vous pas censé la « prendre par derrière » au combat ?

 **Pour éviter cette odieuse scène obéissant à la règle 34, nous vous invitons à vous rendre au 13.**

* * *

 **9.** Ne soyons pas fou : Utiliser les cartes d'un pauvre enfant vaincu au combat devant son propre spectre serait un déshonneur total pour votre grandeur incommensurable. Vous êtes un arriviste, pas un voyou ! Si le grand Afro-Sempai ne peut acquérir une victoire parfaite, alors il se montrera digne dans la défaite. Elvis vous toise avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Il semblerait que notre grand Afro-sempai n'arrive pas à la hauteur de notre Champion ! Néanmoins... Se pourrait-il qu'on lui réserve encore une petite surprise ?

Une surprise ?! Vous avez hâte de voir ça !

 **Rendez-vous au 15 !**

* * *

 **10.** \- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

La jeune maman arbore un visage horriblement effrayant, et balance son deck entier sur vous. Dans un brouhaha complet de bruits d'anime dignes d'une vidéo du Joueur du Grenier, vous vous faites littéralement écraser par le poids astronomique des cartes et de la jeune fille, sautant sur votre dos à pieds joints. Votre colonne vertébrale se transformant peu à peu en marelle, vous vous sentez emporté vers un océan de souffrances et de douleurs, la faux fatale caressant vos omoplates ensanglantées. Est-ce le dénouement de l'acte final ? Allez-vous réellement ne pas lutter ? La vie peut-elle refaire surface ? Vous ouvrez votre bouche, relâchant de votre mâchoire quelques dents et plusieurs litres d'hémoglobine...  
 **C'est fini... Je ne peux plus rien faire... Que tout cela s'achève au 23 !**

* * *

 **Non, il ne faut jamais baisser les bras ! Je suis déterminé, je suis fort, j'irais au 26 !**

 **11.** Vous foncez sur le gamin tête baissée, et utilisez votre attaque contre le pauvre enfant. Dans un fracas déchirant, vous pouvez entendre chacunes des vertèbres de votre cible se briser en mille morceaux, sous la fontaine de sang se dégageant de son torse, manquant de tâcher votre magnifique coiffure. Vous vous relevez, et vous précipitez vers son sac, maintenant déchiré de tous côtés. Vous en sortez un deck parfaitement intact (pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas utilisé?), un étrange ticket ainsi... que la carte d'identité de votre victime ! Vous y apprenez que le corps gisant à vos pieds portait autrefois le nom de West, et était apparemment une... Célébrité des tournois de bataille magique ?! Vous jetez un coup d'oeil à l'autre bout de papier, et découvrez qu'il s'agit en fait d'une place pour le grand concours mondial auquel vous rêviez de participer ! (quelle coïncidence tout de même..).

Suite à environ une heure de marche en moonwalk, vous atteignez le stade. Ni une, ni deux, vous vous précipitez vers l'accueil, et vous inscrivez pour le combat de vos rêves !

Au loin, vous entendez la voix du présentateur, le mythique Elvis et son énorme banane fixée à une tige en plastique collée sur sa tête, un autre fan de culture musicale !

\- Et nous voici pour notre premier round, avec un petit nouveau que nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter : Voici le jeune et prometteur Afro-sempai !

Tout enjoué, vous vous dirigez vers l'aire de combat. Une fois dans l'arène, vous contemplez avec surprise l'identité de votre adversaire : Il s'agit du fantôme de West ! Ni une, ni deux, le spectre détruit vos cartes les unes après les autres par la force du TGCM et vous laisse agonisant sur le sol, votre joli costume ruiné par la poussière qu'il vous a fait mordre. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonnez... Pas aujourd'hui, alors que vous étiez à deux doigts de la gloire éternelle ! Vous fouillez dans votre afro, et récupérez le deck de West : Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il contient, et l'utiliser pourrait aussi bien vous faire atteindre la victoire que vous faire perdre la vie. De l'autre côté, si vous déclarez forfait, ils vous laisseront sain et sauf... Que choisissez-vous ?

 **Moi, le grand Afro-Cowboy-Sempai, déclarer forfait ?! Calomnie ! Que les cartes de cet enfant soient jetées au 6 !**

 **J'ai beau être sans défaut, je ne suis pas sans honnêteté... Utiliser les cartes d'un mioche que j'ai tabassé en risquant de me faire tuer par son fantôme ?! Vous pouvez rêver, je me tire au 9 !**

* * *

 **12.** Vous partez le cœur léger du stade, votre trophée soigneusement conservé dans la moiteur de vos cheveux rose bonbon. Sur le chemin du retour, vous vous arrêtez soudainement : Un terrible mal de tête vous prend, troublant votre vision. Vous vous agenouillez par terre, le regard vide, les bras tremblant. Vos yeux se ferment petit à petit, vous plongeant dans un étrange sommeil.

Vous vous réveillez en sursaut. Vos vêtements sont à terre, et la coupe de la Gentillesse juste devant vous. Vous vous dirigez vers votre récompense, avant de faire face à la terrible vérité : Vous vous êtes transformé... En chaton ?! Dans le reflet de la coupe, vous pouvez apercevoir votre pelage rose et noir soyeux, vos adorables oreilles et vos moustaches frétillantes. Une incroyable sensation de liberté vous envahit : A vous le nouveau monde, les plaisirs félins et les poissons pas frais !

Vous pavanant sur la route, vous croisez un autre chat, teinté d'une couleur grisée des plus ravissantes. Vous engagez une conversation avec ce nouveau venu, ou plutôt cette, l'adorable créature se prénommant Yzma et ayant apparemment perdu sa forme humaine à cause d'un empereur incas...

Ainsi commencent vos neuf nouvelles existences !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **13.** \- Et maintenant, la suite de votre programme -

Vous contemplez satisfait la jeune fille évanouie, ravi d'avoir pu agrandir votre progéniture. Vous farfouillez dans les affaires de la demoiselle, et trouvez dans sa culotte une montagne de billets... La somme parfaite pour s'inscrire au concours mondial de bataille magique dont vous avez toujours rêvé ! Le visage joyeux et le pantalon légèrement sale, vous courez vers le stade le plus prestigieux du pays, se trouvant comme par hasard à seulement quelques minutes de marche ! Une fois arrivé à destination, vous balancez votre argent à l'accueil, et ne tardez pas à pénétrer dans l'arène. Enfin, vous allez pouvoir montrer au monde entier la grandeur de vos talents et l'éclat de votre prestance !

 **Vite, direction le 21 !**

* * *

 **14.** \- Enchanté, mademoiselle ! Vous avez devant vous le noble et célèbre Afro-sempai !

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux, certainement abasourdie par tant de classe en un si petit laps de temps.

\- Ne soyez pas aveuglée par mon charisme naturel ! Tenez, je vous prie : Dites-moi votre nom !

Elle continue de vous fixer avec étonnement pendant un moment, avant d'enfin délier sa langue :

\- Je suis Aqua, une Maître de la Keyblade malheureusement piégée dans ces ténébreuses abysses... Et dire que je pensais être seule ! Dites-moi, comment êtes-vous arrivé là ?!

\- Moi ?! Eh bien, ce fut une longue aventure...

Vous restez là, tout les deux, à discuter de votre vie passée, de vos amis, de vos passions. Vous commencez à vous promenez, dans ces lieux obscurs, seuls à seuls... Puis, vous vous asseyez sur une rive, et contemplez l'horizon, sans mettre un terme à votre discussion. Une amitié se forge, doucement, dans le cœur de deux âmes infortunées... Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver, d'enfin connaître le bonheur d'une relation sincère, dans le lieu le plus solitaire du monde ? Vous souriez à Aqua, admirant le destin se parant de teintes noires et bleues, posant votre main sur la sienne.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **15.** \- Grâce à son immense honnêteté, les juges situés dans les tribunes ont décidé à l'unanimité de décerner à notre grand perdant la Coupe de la Gentillesse, symbole de sa franchise à toute épreuve !

Vous faites les gros yeux devant l'enthousiasme de l'animateur. Tout cela vous semble louche, très louche... Mais peut-être que ce que vous prenez pour un prix de consolation est en fait une véritable récompense ! Elvis descend vers vous et vous tend le trophée, l'air vaguement malicieux... L'objet est coloré de nuances rose et jaune pailletées, reflétant votre magnifique peau légèrement bronzée et votre sublime tignasse fucshia. Que décidez-vous de faire ?

 **Vas-y, essaye de me piéger sale sosie d'idole musicale, tu ne m'auras pas ! Viens avec moi au 18...**

 **Hum... Peut-être est-ce une véritable éloge d'obtenir cette récompense ? Vas-y, donne-la moi au 12 !**

 **Ben, moi comme je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'vais danser de la tecktonik ! Allez, let's go to ze 19 !**

* * *

 **16.** Vous rugissez dans les oreilles du gamin.

L'attaque du Gamin Enragé baisse !

Le Gamin Enragé utilise Ultralaser !

Vous vous remettez de votre attaque quand, devant vos yeux ébahis, se dresse une grande lumière blanche, se dirigeant dans votre direction ! A peine avez vous le temps d'esquiver le faisceau qu'il vous transperce de part en part, délivrant de votre gorge un cri perçant, fruit de votre agonie.

...En même temps, quel sombre crétin aurait eu l'idée brillante d'utiliser Rugissement, baissant l'attaque, sur un ennemi de niveau 1 ne possédant qu'une capacité spéciale ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai...

 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT !**

* * *

 **17.** Vous vous approchez de la somptueuse créature la bave à la bouche, la main dirigée vers son torse... Votre excitation est à son paroxysme, vous bondissez sur la jeune femme la braguette entrouverte, celle-ci vous accueillant d'un bon coup d'épée-clef dans le crâne. Des étoiles plein les yeux, vous tentez tout de même d'apercevoir l'entrejambe de votre proie, avant qu'un autre traumatisme crânien aille laisser ses séquelles sur votre cervelle. Vous vous noyez dans cette douce marée noire, allant et venant des quatre coins de votre corps, bercé par cette vision aguicheuse qui sera le dernier souvenir de votre lointain passé dans le monde des vivants...

 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT !**

* * *

 **18.** \- N'y compte même pas ! Je ne prendrai pas cette satanée coupe ! Jamais, tu ne me piégeras, jamaiiiis !

Vous éclatez d'un rire maléfique et faites un signe de refus.

\- Jamaaaiiiis ! Tu l'as bien compris sale banane fossilisée ? Jamais !

Vous vous déshabillez et vous mettez à courir sur le stade en faisant des doigts d'honneur de tous côtés. Arrivé près des spectateurs, vous pavanez votre joli derrière sous les yeux des enfants, quand vous ressentez soudainement un léger picotement dans la cuisse, puis dans le cou... La sensation vous envahit peu à peu, alors que vous découvrez, lotie dans votre fesse gauche, une flèche empoisonnée ! Vos sens s'évanouissent, l'ouïe vous manque pour écouter les derniers mots du présentateur... D'toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous vous en fichez, de cette pâle copie d'Elvis Presley ! Il n'a qu'à s'faire cuire un œuf !

 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT !**

* * *

 **19.** Vous secouez les hanches au rythme d'une musique imaginaire, et commencez à danser. Tout le stade a les yeux rivés sur vous ! Vos mouvements, d'une précision inouïe, miment parfaitement les gestes d'un homme se shampooinant sous la douche. Votre énorme afro participe aussi à votre chorégraphie, vos mains malaxant vos épais cheveux avec sensualité.D'un coup, une voix grave sort du public enflammé :

\- Yooo, Afro-sempaii ! Moi c'est Rival-kun, yo ! T'as osé m'défier dans mon flow ?! Mais c'est toi que je défie gros ! J'vais t'faire bouffer mes Nike taille zéro !

 **Wesh, j'accepte le défi, go to the 22, j'vais t'achever ta vie 'spèce de sale morveux !**

 **...Nan mais tu t'crois où pour sortir ta tête, j'refuse ta propo au 25, sinon ça va être ta fête !**

* * *

 **20.** Vous ouvrez vos paupières. Autour de vous, un monde rempli de ténèbres. D'étranges reflets bleutés parsèment un « plafond » fait de roches noires. Devant vous, un chemin... Et une étrange jeune femme. Ses cheveux bleus encadrant son visage à la fois doux et ferme, elle vous dévisage. Sa silhouette fine et sportive ne vous laisse pas indifférent. Sa main, protégée par une mitaine, est posée sur sa généreuse poitrine, bougeant au rythme de sa respiration, enveloppée par deux tissus roses, eux-même figurant sur une combinaison moulante bleue et noire, laissant apparaître les détails les plus croustillants du magnifique corps de la demoiselle.

Dans son autre main, une étrange épée en forme de clef. Cette ravissante apparition réveille en vous des instincts vieux comme le monde, mais aussi une envie, plus humaine, de faire connaissance avec la personne se cachant derrière ces airs de déesse... Que faites-vous ?

 **Allez viens poupée... Fais-moi plaisir... On va s'amuser un peu au 17...**

 **Ravie de vous rencontrer Madame ! Venez avec moi au 14 !**

* * *

 **21.** Vous arrivez dans l'arène, en mode cowboy. Les deux jambes écartées d'exactement 25,5 cm, vous attendez vos opposants, « Thriller » de Mickael Jackson résonnant dans votre tête pour on-ne-sait quelle raison...

Ils arrivent ! Vous dégainez votre deck (… ce n'est pas stupide, juste badass) et contemplez avec stupeur, ceux contre qui votre combat jusqu'à la gloire va se jouer.

A votre droite, Nico, enceinte, vous lançant un regard de braise (certainement aussi de rage d'ailleurs). Au centre, West, visiblement toujours sur le choc après la punition de sa sœur. Enfin, à votre droite, un étrange jeune homme à casquette... CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER !

 **Je choisi Nico! Battons-nous au 10 !**

 **Désolé West, mais tu n'échapperas pas à la mort ! Que la sentence tombe au 24 !**

 **Je choisi euh... Ce type à casquette ! Que le combat aie lieu au 28 !**

* * *

 **22.** Ouch, ouch ! Sous les acclamations des spectateurs, vous exécutez un magnifique geste de la main, semblant tenir un Head and Shoulder, accueillant votre adversaire avec enthousiasme. Enchaînant les moov', go fastant le style sur l'autoroute, Rival-Kun se montre finalement plutôt bon dans sa choré'... Avant votre entrée entrée en scène. Vous vous élancez, et dansez comme si votre vie en dépendait. Imitant l'application de Dop et de Tahiti sur votre peau douce et fraîche, balançant vos superbes fesses sur les notes d'un beat boxing salivé, vous éblouissez l'assemblée. Des étoiles plein les yeux suite à votre prestation, une vague de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes nus comme des vers se précipite sur vous, et vous porte dans une marée d'applaudissements, écrabouillant le pauvre garçon à casquette. Des billets et des diamants tombent du ciel, partout, à la télévision, dans les journaux et les radios on chante votre gloire...

De simple villageois, vous êtes passé à star du showbiz, de seigneur des cartes vous voilà, siégeant sur un trône d'or et d'argent, Roi de la Tecktonik.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **23.** Inutile de lutter, vous savez très bien comment cela va se finir. Vous laissez votre corps disparaître dans le dangereux gouffre de la mort et fermez les yeux, heureux de la vie que vous avez pu avoir. Vous vous remémorez vos plus chers souvenirs : Les délicieuses spaghetti de Klaus, le jour où vous avez reçu votre première carte, ce moment où vous avez retiré les vêtements de Nico...

Ai-je sérieusement besoin de vous le dire ? Bon ben...

 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT !**

* * *

 **24.** Un sourire aux lèvres et la victoire en tête, vous sautez sur votre cible, prêt à faire retentir les glas de la faucheuse sur le pauvre enfant. Malheureusement pour vous, en quelques secondes, la situation se renverse : Le petit West vous retient d'un seul doigt, son deck déglinguant le vôtre dans un fracas métallique couplé d'un rire à la fois enfantin et glaçant. Vous faisant tournoyer dans les airs puis vous traînant sur le sable du champ de bataille, le jeune garçon, silencieux, quitte l'arène en portant votre corps recouvert de poussière, vous assommant au passage avec l'aide d'un rocher environnant.

Vous vous réveillez ligoté à une chaise, dans une pièce sombre, face à une petite télévision posée sur une table.  
\- Mourir... Nico... Monsieur... Méchant Loup...

Une voix semblant venir d'outre-tombe interrompt le calme morbide du lieu quand vos yeux fatigués découvrent avec surprise d'énormes tâches d'hémoglobine parsemant les murs.  
\- Maman... Non, Nico... Passait Disney pour consoler... Bébé... Aaaah...  
Une ombre passe furtivement dans votre champ de vision, déposant sur le meuble un tas de minces cartons rectangulaires.  
\- Les nouvelles versions... Parfaites... punitions... Tu n'es pas le premier...  
La curieuse apparition refait surface, ouvrant les mystérieuses boîtes et insérant leurs contenus dans un engin situé sous la télévision. Vous sentez vos liens se resserrer.  
\- ...Bon visionnage... Ha...  
L'écran s'allume, déclenchant un son sec. S'affiche le château symbolique de la firme aux grandes oreilles, vous faisant comprendre le déroulement de votre torture. Débattant chacun de vos membres, vous tentez de vous libérer par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.  
Finalement, ce ne fut qu'après de longues et pénibles heures que votre vie prit fin, dévorée par la faim et noyée d'une soif infinie, votre cervelle abrutie par les cabrioles d'Emma Watson se pavanant en costume de Belle, le chant des singes dans le Livre de La Jungle ou encore l'horrible jeu inexpressif d'Angelina Jolie sous les vêtements de Maléfique. Une conclusion triste et douloureuse, cruel châtiment pourtant destiné à un homme aux qualités et aux cheveux légendaires.  
 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT**!

* * *

 **25.** Vous secouez la tête, et stoppez votre danse : Vous n'allez tout de même pas « doucher » ce garçon sans avenir ?!

\- Alors, on a peur ! Wesh, mauviette, ici c'est la loi de la jungle !

Vous vous retournez avec fureur, un aura de rage émanant de votre poing.

\- Personne... Ne me traite... de MAUVIETTE !

Reniflant l'air chaud du désert et tapant au sol votre pied sous l'impulsion de la colère, vous foncez sur Rival-kun tel un taureau, vos doigts imitant des cornes bovines. Celui-ci s'écarte de votre chemin, et vous finissez encastré dans une rambarde, la nuque brisée et les chevilles pétées, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Les drapeaux autrefois tenus par les spectateurs couvrent maintenant votre cadavre, quelques confettis tombant dans vos cheveux emmêlés. Malheureuse fin pour un excellent danseur et un sublime joueur de bataille magique...  
 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT !**

* * *

 **26.** Vous ouvrez vos paupières. Sous un ciel crépusculaire se dresse un portail étranglé par une végétation verdoyante, menant à un manoir. Une étrange porte d'ombre se dévoile brusquement devant vos yeux, stoppant votre contemplation des lieux, un étrange individu encapuchonné vêtu d'un manteau noir s'avançant vers vous.

\- Donc... En voilà un autre...  
Vous ne réagissez pas, comme si votre corps et vos pensées étaient endormis par un mystérieux sort.

L'homme agite sa main, fait apparaître les lettres de votre nom et les mélange d'un geste vif. Un étrange « x » stylisé se glisse parmi elles, stoppant leur valse étourdissante afin de constituer un anagramme presque parfait.

\- Amusant... Je n'aurais jamais pensé accueillir un nouveau membre... Depuis la fuite des deux derniers...  
Lentement, du bout des doigts, il retire sa capuche, le tissu dégringolant doucement le long de sa peau mate, caressant ses longs cheveux gris modélisés sous Unreal Engine 4.  
\- Raxof Imapes... Bienvenue dans l'Organisation XIII !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **27.** \- Aaah, le grand Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus... Une légende des cours de récréation... Ses écailles couleur givre en font un parfait dragon de neige vivant. Un très bel objet décoratif ! Néanmoins... Je suis désolée, mais c'est non !

Vous repoussez votre buzzer dans un cri de colère, et partez du plateau coloré, quand un bras agrippe votre manche.

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'en tant que perdant, vous pouvez vous en aller les mains dans les poches ?... Chaque défaite a un prix !  
Vous placardant au mur le plus proche, Julienne, vous adressant un sourire sadique, fourre ses cartes à question dans votre bouche, les remuant de telle sorte qu'elles se faufilent dans votre gorge. Les bouts de papiers salis de votre salive descendent lentement dans votre trachée, empêchant l'air d'accéder à vos poumons, vous étouffant dans d'horribles bruits d'asphyxie.

La police retrouvera votre corps déchu balancé dans une poubelle, une peau de banane sur la tête et un gobelet à l'intérieur du nez, entouré de divers crânes humains, certainement eux-aussi victimes de la présentatrice démoniaque...

...Dire que vous auriez pu répondre que c'était la Mer Noire !  
 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT !**

* * *

 **28.** \- Ah ah ! Je suis Rival-kun, et je vais te...

Un énorme boulet de canon traverse le stade, catapultant le pauvre garçon sur sa route, libérant de sa poche un lecteur mp3 diffusant le dernier album de Black M.

\- Oh ! Le dernier combattant disponible vient de se faire démolir par un accident de tournage du clip de Wrecking Ball version metal ! Je crois que nous allons devoir faire appel au grand champion ! Ou plutôt... A la grande championne !

Une ravissante dame vêtue d'un tablier s'approche de vous, vous saluant de la main. Ses cheveux coiffés en queue-de-cheval, ses mimiques dignes d'un PNJ dans un MMORPG... Pas de doute, vous êtes face à la vendeuse de cartes du coin !

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Prêt pour le combat final ?

Les environs se métamorphosent peu à peu en plateau de télévision, quatre enceintes au plafond permettant d'encore entendre la voix d'Elvis. Un buzzer bleu sort du sol, affichant votre nom, accompagné d'une pile de carte soutenue par un bras mécanique, se dirigeant dans la main de votre adversaire.  
\- Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est l'heure du du-du-duel ! Afro-Sempai contre... Julienne Lepers !

Un jingle endiablé résonne alors, ce genre de morceau très compliqué à se sortir de la tête.

\- Pour cette édition spéciale bataille magique, je ne poserai qu'une seule question à notre joli candidat ! Trois, deux, un...  
Suite aux paroles de la jeune femme, une étrange colonne virtuelle représentant différents chiffres apparaît à côté de vous, se remplissant peu à peu d'une couleur jaunâtre orangée.  
\- Top ! Je suis un vénérable aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Maître des reptiles, je suis aussi l'idole des enfants, et leur force à acheter des tas de merdouilles inutiles ! Face à moi, même le plus délicieux des fruits ne fait pas le poids, je suis je suis je suis...  
 **Un rat ! Direction le 32 !** **  
** **Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! Vite, au 27 !**

* * *

 **29.** Vous vous faufilez dans la voiture et vous allongez sur la banquette arrière. Vous vous recroquevillez sur vous-même en espérant que personne ne vous trouve... Après une demi-heure de camouflage, résonne au loin une voix masculine :

\- Hey, vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun moteur dans le coin ?  
Vous vous retournez, et priez pour que les propriétaires de la carrosserie confondent vos cheveux avec un coussin, quand d'autres voix répondent :  
\- T'inquiète ! J'ai bien regardé en haut, y avait que dalle !  
\- Pfff, de toute façon, quelques soldats ne nous auraient pas fait de mal !  
Vous sentez la porte près de vous s'ouvrir quand, soudain, vous entendez :  
\- Eurêka ! ...J'ai pensé à une nouvelle recette !  
Vous voyez par la fenêtre plusieurs jeunes hommes en costumes noirs. L'un d'entre eux, aux splendides cheveux blonds et aux manières de poulet géant, s'assoit juste devant vous et brandit un appareil photo de sa poche. Il est bientôt rejoint par son voisin à lunettes, buvant une tasse de café, et par un type à la musculature très développée, venant pousser la portière... à laquelle vous adossez votre touffe !  
\- Hey, qui a installé une peluche à MA place ?! Le responsable dormira hors de la tente au prochain sanctuaire ! Prompto ?...  
Le blondinet se retourne d'un coup, visiblement effrayé.  
\- Quoiiii, mais pourquoi tu m'accuses ?! Tu sais bien que si elle m'appartenait, je l'aurais installée devant ! Ca ne peut pas être moi !  
C'est au tour du binoclard de prendre part à la conversation, prenant un air sévère, et dévisageant un jeune adulte à la tignasse noire :

\- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Ignis, si tu sous-entends que c'est moi qui aie amené cette boule de poils rose fluo, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil ! Pfff... En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle est de mauvaise qualité...  
En entendant ces mots, vous sentez une main caresser votre hanche et remonter le long de votre côte. Vous remuez involontairement votre corps, un cri résonnant à l'extérieur de la voiture.  
\- Putain, ça bouge ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!  
-Noct, reste calme ! Si c'est un animal, il doit être apeuré...  
\- Prompto, arrête tes conneries, si ça se trouve, c'est un daemon !  
Vous voyez par la fenêtre une imposante épée magique se matérialiser dans les mains du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Celui-ci pointe sa lame vers vous, entourée d'une aura bleu clair. Vous faites vos plus beaux yeux de chatons, dans le but d'amadouer votre bourreau.  
\- Noctis, arrête-toi tout de suite ! Regarde ce pauvre choupinou... Tu lui fais peur ! Il est tout mignon, avec ses poils roses tout doux ! Allez, viens voir papa, mon chou...  
Prompto se lève, vous porte à bout de bras et vous installe sur ses genoux, revenant à sa place.  
\- Tout va bien mon petit, tout va bien... Hum, il te faut un nom... Ah ben tiens, « Petit » ? Aah, c'est un nom parfait pour une bouille comme toi, Petit... Oui, oui, je suis plein d'originalité...  
Il vous caresse les cheveux du bout des doigts et vous papouille le visage. Vous vous frottez à son pantalon, simulant les gestes d'un matou en manque d'affection pour plus de cajoleries.  
Ignis démarre la voiture, et s'éloigne du parking. Accompagné de vos nouveaux amis, c'est ici que commencent d'innombrables aventures aux travers de donjons forestiers, de chasses endiablées et de randonnées sur le sable chaud des déserts. Voilà votre nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle famille, où siège paisiblement le nouveau roi de Lucis, dégainant son épée aux multiples monstres s'élançant sur son passage et vous tendant de temps à autres de délicieuses croquettes à la noisette...  
N'est-ce pas une vie parfaite ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **30.** Vous vous carapatez dans la vieille caisse et vous placez en position foeutale... Après plusieures heures, vous vous retirez de votre cachette, et examinez les environs avec précautions. Crow a disparu, et la place est aussi vide qu'un carton ouvert flottant dans l'espace. Au loin, peuvent s'entendre les voix de journalistes, cherchant de leurs caméras et leurs micros le grand vainqueur du concours de bataille magique, gardant leur louange dans leurs fiches d'interview tels des écureuils préparant leur hibernation... A seulement quelques pas de vous, s'ouvre la porte ultime vers la gloire et le bonheur, vers l'or et la renommée !

 **Vite, il faut les rejoindre, viiiite ! Direction le 31 !**

* * *

 **31.** Vous vous précipitez vers les journalistes, la bouche pleine de réponses préfabriquées pour interviews paresseuses. Ni une ni deux, leurs caméras se pointent sur vous, éclairant votre visage d'une lueur presque divine, les projecteurs vous auréolant d'une lumière digne d'un blockbuster hollywoodien. Heures après heures, vous racontez votre aventure, votre vie, vos épreuves tout en évitant avec précaution d'aborder les quelques points fâcheux qui auraient pu parsemer votre parcours (ici reposent en paix les dignités de Klaus et Nico, puissent-elles s'envoler vers un monde meilleur...).

Des magazines peoples aux revues sportives, vous faites peu à peu la une de tous les journaux, d'abord régionaux, puis nationaux, et enfin, suite à des montagnes de questions posées dans un anglais approximatif, vous voilà en première page d'un quotidien américain. La nouvelle fait le tour de la Terre, les numéros s'écoulent comme des gouttes de pluie en Normandie. Dans les rues, les gens chantent votre nom, vous baignant dans mille et une louanges. Dans votre poche s'agglutinent des billets d'or et d'argent, faisant de vous le septième homme le plus riche du monde. Posant votre délicat derrière sur un trône de velours et de diamant, votre succès est à son paroxysme. Tous les jours, aux portes de votre manoir géant, accourent de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes aux physiques de rêve, vous prenant dans leurs bras finement musclés vers un paradis de délices et de futurs articles polémiques. Numéro un dans le cœur de vos fans, numéro un dans le top des hommes les plus sexy du monde et numéro un des joueurs de bataille magique, vous avez atteint votre but ultime. Nageant dans la gloire et le showbizz, votre existence est devenue un paradis de platine et de cristal.  
Cette aventure vous a mené jusqu'à l'apogée, peu importe les gouffres et les précipices. Vous avez toujours su vous relevez, vous avez toujours su exprimer votre classe, vous avez, par vos choix, réussi à obtenir le meilleur final. C'est ainsi, en réalisant votre plus grand rêve, que votre périple prend fin. Merci d'avoir joué !  
(Même si je suis sûre que les autres fins valent aussi le coup... Pourquoi ne pas les tester?)

 **FIN**

* * *

 **32.** \- Aaah, le rat... Fier animal appartenant au calendrier chinois... Et c'est...

Le souffle du public se coupe et votre sang ne fait qu'un tour. Résonnent au plafond les tics de l'horloge, décomptant chaque secondes, étendant le supplice de l'attente sur ce qui semblent être des heures, des jours... Vous bouillonnez d'impatience et commencez à manquer d'air quand, d'une voix enthousiaste, Julienne s'exclame :  
\- ...Une bonne réponse ! Oui oui oui oui oui ! En effet, le rat Splinter est le maître des reptiles, les fameuses Tortues Ninjas, bien connues pour permettre la vente de figurines que les enfants s'arrachent ! Ermite retranché dans les égouts, il est également un vrai pro des arts martiaux, capable de les utiliser de manière extraordinaire ! Enfin, les rats sont connus pour être insensibles aux tomates ! Félicitations, vous avez gagné le duel ! Vous voici grand champion de bataille magique !  
Vous poussez un cri de joie d'une hauteur insoutenable pour l'oreille humaine et ressortez votre trophée à la main du stade, maintenant retransformé en véritable arène de combat. Vous vous dépêchez de chercher un journal où raconter votre histoire et votre victoire, quand vous vous faites agresser par un jeune homme, vous barrant la route vers la ville de ses deux bras musclés (mais pas autant que les vôtres, évidemment). **  
**\- Yo, tu cherches quoi l'violeur ? T'as cru qu'j'avais pas vu qu't'avais l'intention d'pécho ma 'tite sœur après ton duel débile ?! Moi, c'est Crow, et si tu veux te taper ma sista, t'as intérêt à courir vite !  
L'adolescent recoiffe sa chevelure rousse d'un mouvement de tête et sort de sa veste un deck, d'où s'échappe un corbeau noir mutant... dragon … Un truc qui fait peur quoi. Déployant ses ailes, la créature s'élance vers vous, le bec ouvert, accompagnée par Crow prêt à vous étrangler avec les anneaux surplombant le bandeau autour de son front.

Sans hésiter, vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou, et courez comme un demeuré jusqu'au parking le plus proche. Ici sont garés trois véhicules : Une vielle caisse pétée jusqu'au moteur, ses portes toutes cabossées et ses vitres brisées, une grande et longue voiture noire aux airs majestueux et une petite camionnette blanche. Il vous faut à tout prix une cachette... Laquelle choisissez-vous ?  
 **Rooh, va pour la boîte de conserve en compote... Au 30 !**

 **Cette carrosserie noire est magnifique... Une cachette tout à fait digne de moi ! Plongeons au 29 !**

 **Hop, dans la camionnette, plus vite que ça ! Go to ze 33 !**

* * *

 **33.** Vous entrez en trombe dans la petite camionnette, et vous vous allongez sur la banquette.

\- Bonjour... Petit homme...  
Vous vous retournez en sursaut. Un ours humanoïde vous observe avec un sourire vicieux, se léchant les babines.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? J'ai une grosse sucette, je suis sûr que tu vas l'apprécier...  
Une énorme patte velue vous prend alors le cou, vous tirant vers l'ursidé.  
\- Ton corps est si mince... Viens mon ami... Amusons-nous...

Vous vous débattez, mais croulez sous l'étreinte de l'animal.  
La police retrouvera votre corps nu et sans vie quelques jours plus tard, des sucettes dans tous les orifices imaginables, des poils d'ours sur le visage et des marques de morsures sur le cou et les cuisses. Partout, dans les JT, on pleurera votre disparition, toujours à la recherche du coupable, ce dernier chassant certainement de nouvelles proies aux abords des piscines et des écoles maternelles... Puissiez-vous être la dernière victime de ce monstre des forêts !  
 **Félicitations, vous êtes MORT !**

* * *

 **34.** Alors, on lit le dernier chapitre, petit malin ? Hé hé, la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut ! Il n'y a rien ici, pas la peine de rester. Quoique... Comme vous avez eu l'audace de lire cette fanfic par la fin, je vais devoir vous tuer ! Quoi, comment ça, c'est trop sévère ?! C'est moi qui écrit ici, respectez mon autorité, sale tricheur ! Roooh, vous êtes vraiment pas drôle... Tellement pas drôle que vous éclatez d'un rire meurtrier, vous vidant de votre oxygène et vous tuant sur le coup ! Ah ah, qui c'est l'auteure ici ? Eh ben c'est moiiiii !...Quoi, c'était incroyablement pourri et mal écrit ? Non mais qui fait la loi ici ?! De toute façon, vous êtes bien obligé de crever... Car c'est ce que j'ai écrit juste après ! MUHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA !

(Oui, c'était totalement nul, mais ça vous apprendra à fourrer votre nez n'importe où!)  
 **Félicitation, vous êtes MORT !**


End file.
